


Nervous Energy

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 18: "C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working"apart of the 'His Twins' universe!





	Nervous Energy

As many of the Foxes had noticed, an idle Neil was not great for anyone. After years on the run, idleness to Neil meant waiting for the next move or the next fight. So when he did not have anything to do, he took to pacing and vibrating with nervous energy. Much to the other Foxes annoyance.

You see, Wymack and Dan thought it would be a good idea for all the Foxes to have study time together - including the freshman - where they can all bond outside of practices and games. Why they thought that homework and studying would be an effective use of bonding was beyond the others, but being vice captain meant that Neil had to respect Dan and Wymack's choice and get the monsters to show up to the library every weekday for studying.

But with all the studying, Neil had finished all of his coursework within the first day or so and would have to spent the two hours finding ways to preoccupy himself. Sadly, he could only focus for so long before the pacing begun.

"Andrew, make him stop!" Nicky whined as Neil paced passed the table once more, the older boy wincing when Andrew kicked him under the table for mentioning Neil's nervous antics. Neil did not like those things being pointed out and Andrew was well aware that him and Aaron would end up soothing their Junkie later when his thoughts got too much.

"Neil sit down or I will tie you to a chair," Allison hissed, reaching a hand out to grab the striker. It only had a negative consequence as the second Neil flinched at her touch, Andrew was out of his seat and around the table in a flash.

"Watch it Reynolds." Andrew growled, holding his hand out for Neil to take if he wanted. As always the striker was quick receive the affection the twins, wrapping his both arms around Andrew's outstretched arm. Andrew pulled his Junkie closer as he stared down Reynolds.

"Then tell your boyfriend to sit the fuck down before I break his neck." Allison sneered back, not phased by Andrew or his temperament. Neil tugged on Andrew's arm, not wanting the twin to attack any of the teammates, they were supposed to be bonding not fighting. Andrew sneered once more at Allison before pulling Neil back to where they had been sitting before. Neil looked like a deer in headlights at the thought of sitting between him and Kevin once more. Andrew was about to just say fuck it and gather their things and leave when Aaron reached over and tugged Neil down into his lap.

"C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working" Aaron hummed, his eyes never leaving his medical workbook as he shifted around in his seat to get Neil comfortable. When Aaron studied he usually sat crisscross in the chair so Neil was sat in the cradle of his hips, the twin hooking his chin over the Striker's shoulder. Neil shifted for a second before settling to watch Aaron solve some chemistry equation.

Andrew looked over his twin and their Junkie for a second before nodding his head in acceptance and taking his seat once more next to Aaron and going back to his own homework. Neil seemed to finally settle under the warm weight of Aaron's arm around his waist, his eyes drifting closed as Aaron's pen worked over the paper. Aaron was focused solely on his work, but when Neil's head slumped he did shift the Striker so his neck would not hurt later at practice.

"He is so precious!" Nicky hummed, leaning across the table to take a picture of the two. Aaron was scowling in the picture, his glasses low on his nose and his arm holding Neil protectively. The Striker was curled in an awkward position with most of his body facing forward and his head tucked into Aaron's neck. Nicky grinned happily, pulling his phone back to look at his treasure.

"If that pictures ends up on social media," Andrew begun, reaching over to pull Neil's shirt down from where it has rode up his back. The auburn haired man leaned into the touch slightly before cuddling back into Aaron. Andrew did not have it in him to scold Nicky when he took another picture. He was not a big picture taker personally, but he did secretly adore the pictures of Aaron and Neil together.

Both twins went back to their work, spending the rest of their allotted study sitting shoulder to shoulder with their Striker practically between them. When the studying time was up, Aaron gently coaxed the red head awake, pressing small kisses against his scarred cheek while Andrew got their stuff packed up into their bags. Neil whined at being moved before he reluctantly stood up and let himself hang on Andrew's shoulders. The goal keeper held his waist gently and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

The Foxes made their way out of the library, Neil nestled between his twins. Nicky and Kevin got to sit up front in the Maserati neither twin wanting to leave Neil's side. Andrew knew that they would probably have to do some damage control later for Neil's anxious pacing, but at least they knew know what do to in the future to keep him from annoying the others and keeping him calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
